Tears Don't Fall
by TheRealObitoKun
Summary: Song Fic. Three Years..Three Years She Had To Put Up With His Confusion. Finally...She Snapped. She Wasn't Strong Enough For The One She Loved.


Ok I am basing this on my own story. See I'm called Hinata the guy I really really love blushes is Sasuke, now he likes me back but he also likes Ino and Sakura. So I am going to base this on my promblems ok

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_With bloodshut eyes I watch you sleeping._**

**_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_**

**_Would she hold me,If I called her name_**

**_Would she hole me, If she knew my shame_**

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata. They were in the rain and he could tell she was crying. "I hurt you didn't I." He held her tighter and she nodded her head in his chest. "I'm sorry." Sasuke kissed her forehead and she cried harder.

"Why...Sasuke please make your choice..." She cried harder and pulled away. "I'm sorry Hinata but I also like Sakura and Ino." Hinata shoke her head letting the water fly around. "I don't want to cry anymore Sasuke." She looked up and he violet eyes were going red from her crying.

"I'm sorry." She turned and left. "HINATA!" Sasuke yelled.

**_There's always something different that keeps on going wrong_**

_**The path I walk in the wrong direction**_

_**There's always someone hanging on**_

_**Can anybody help me make things better**_

Hinata ran tears falling from her eyes. She stopped for a minute to see if he was coming. He never did...

Ino walked up from behide Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him. "Sasuke you shouldn't stand in the rain you could get sick and die." Sasuke looked at her then back into the woods where Hinata ran. "Let's go." Sasuke said and wrapped his arm around Ino and they left.

_Hinata..._was the only word that came to his mind. It hurt him when she cried alot...He looked at Ino. They were in her bed both naked. He turned over to his side away from Ino and saw a violet._ Can anyone help me_? Was his only question.

**_The moments die I hear no screaming_**

_**The visions I left inside me are slowly fading**_

_**Would she hear me, if I called her name**_

_**If she knew my shame**_

Sasuke looked back at Ino and wrapped his arms around her. She had a beutiful body and he kissed her neck. But Hinata popped in his head.

He was holding her but when he went to take in her snet he could remeber what she smelled like. _Violets and sunshine_. He thought but he couldn't smell it. Sasuke got out of bed quitely giving Ino a kiss on the cheek. Uchiha Sasuke ran outside looking for Hyuga Hinata.

**_There's always something different going wrong_**

_**The path I walk in the wrong direction**_

_**There's always someone hanging on**_

_**Can anyone help me make things better**_

He ran to the Hyuga mansion but Sakura lived around the area...

"Sasuke what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked and hugged him. "I'm just..." He looked into her green eyes. "Looking for someone." He said and saw Hinata walking down the road. Covered in mud and hurt. "Hinata are you alright?" Sakura asked and Hinata nodded her head.

"Yes, Sakura I'm alright." Hinata whispered and walked passed both of them as Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss. Her eyes widen and then she turned the other way. She walked off normaly...crying

**_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_**

_**Her concios calls the guilty to come home**_

_**Your tears don't fal they crash around me**_

_**Her concios called the guilty to come home**_

"I'm sorry Sakura but I need to get some sleep." Sakura nodded her head and went back into her house. Sasuke turned the other way and ran for Hinata. "Hinata." His voice was loud but not loud enough. Hinata was standing leening on the training poles.

"Hinata..." Sasuke ran for her but she fell to the floor. "Hinata." Sasuke cought her. Hinata looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke..." She said fainted. He looked at her shirt and arms. All cut up...in perfect stright lines. "Hinata."

**_This battered room I've seen before_**

_**The broken bones heal no more, no more**_

_**With my last breath I'm choking**_

_**Will this ever end I'm hoping**_

_**My world is over one more time...**_

Sasuke held her body close. He knew she was going to die today. "Hinata I'm sorry." He said and she opened her eyes. "I-I-...just couldn't take it-I-I wasn't strong-e-enough..." Sasuke cried. "You are strong you put up with this for three years." Hinata was crying too.

"I just want you to know Hinata..."

Hinata looked at him as he laied her on the ground. "I love you." Hinata opened her lips. "I've always loved you more then life itself." Hinata's eyes grew large and then they closed. "Hinata." He cried. "Damit." He hit the ground. "Why did I do this to you..." He cried and laied his head on her dead body.


End file.
